


The Wrong Thread

by kooili



Category: Holby City
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 20:57:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15804444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kooili/pseuds/kooili
Summary: An alternate timeline. Serena, Robbie and Jason are all living together. Alex visits Bernie to renew their old friendship, now that romance is well and truly off the cards. She catches sight of how Bernie looks at Serena and encourages her to make a move. After all, what could go wrong?





	The Wrong Thread

“It’s been great seeing you again, Alex.” Bernie smiled and pulled the other woman in for a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

The brunette nodded. “Life and work gets in the way but, yes, we shouldn’t leave it so long the next time.” Her eyes swept round the ward before landing back on Bernie’s. “This place is keeping you busy enough, Major. Just what the doctor prescribed for putting Army life behind you and settling back onto civvy street,” she added.

Bernie paused, instinctively searching Alex’s face for any sign of sarcasm but finding none. She thought back to the last time they were in this very building together and her gut contracted briefly at the memory. It hadn’t been easy to hear those words but Alex was right: Bernie had to come to terms with what she truly wanted. And that had meant finally being brave enough to admit who she was and finally breaking out from under the fractured, threadbare veneer her marriage had become.

The next time they spoke was just after the divorce was finalised. Bernie had felt she owed it to Alex to let her know. They had chatted briefly and mutually decided at the end of the conversation that they would remain friends and nothing more. It hadn’t been easy, but time and space confirmed the fact that what they had shared couldn’t have survived the real world outside the bubble they had created.

The constant hustle of work meant that they hadn’t had a chance to catch up until now. Her arrival had taken Bernie by complete surprise. Alex was in Holby for a meeting and decided to drop by in the off-chance that Bernie was working that day. She had a few hours to kill before her train home was due anyway.

“Yes, it’s non-stop around here. Luckily I’m not doing this on my own. Thanks to my excellent co-lead,” Bernie replied, turning towards the open door of the office. Serena’s head lifted, her lips moving, muttering, as she she placed the folder she had been working on to one side before picking up the next one from the substantial pile on her right. A smile blossomed reflexively at the sight. They were too far away to hear the words, of course, but Bernie had heard them often enough to know what they were.

Alex watched her carefully, her gaze darting between Bernie’s face and Serena in the distance, a growing grin stretching across her face.

“Oh, hello,” she remarked, eyebrow arched in interest. “You should have said something.” Alex angled her head and regarded Serena appreciatively. “I see you’ve still got thing for brunettes, eh?”

Bernie frowned, confused, before her eyes widened when she realised what Alex was implying.

“Serena?  No, no.. she’s a work colleague, my co-lead. Well, we’re friends, I suppose-”

Alex shook her head laughing and held her hands up, palms forward. “Whoa, easy, tiger. I believe you.”

The wink punctuating the sentence earned her a swat that would have struck her shoulder had she not swerved away quickly enough.

“We. Are. Just. Friends. Besides, she has a man,” she mumbled, quietly stealing a glance towards the office.

“So did you when we first met,” Alex countered immediately.

“And they’re living happily together so get your mind out of the gutter.” Bernie flushed, ignoring her friend’s observation, and folded her arms across her chest instead, giving Alex her best version of a death glare. “What time did you say your train was again?”

Alex flashed her a crooked smile and sighed. “I’m just saying what I’m seeing, Bern.” She glanced across to the office again, knowing that Bernie was watching her. “I don’t blame you, though. She looks nice.”

* * *

Serena dropped the latest folder on top of the growing pile and flexed her aching fingers before reaching out for the next one. A movement in the ward caught the corner of her eye and she turned to look. Bernie was pulling out of a hug with her visitor as they said their goodbyes. She watched as the younger woman gave Bernie one last pat on the arm before heading for the double doors. There was a look on her co-lead’s face as her companion disappeared out of the ward. Serena recognised it immediately and had labelled it as Bernie’s ‘where did I leave my phone’ face, after she managed to lose her mobile three times in one day.

Bernie turned, making her way back towards the office and Serena dropped her gaze instinctively, feeling like a child with a hand in the biscuit jar, as if she were intruding on a private moment. She had barely started on the first sentence on the page when Bernie entered the office.

“You’re making good progress,” Bernie remarked, picking up the pile of mail and messages from her desk.

Serena looked up and smiled. “Halfway there.”

Bernie regarded the impressive pile perched on a corner of her desk and sighed. “Lucky you.” She eased into her chair and plucked the first folder off the pile.

‘It’s mostly pointless admin that just needs an autograph along the way,” Serena replied. “You haven’t missed much.” She paused before continuing. “Definitely less interesting than entertaining a visitor. Old friend?”

Bernie smiled and nodded. “Yes. She’s an anaesthetist and we served together in Afghanistan before I was sent home after the IED. Alex pulled me out of the wreck and probably saved my life.”

“Alex.” Serena’s eyes widened as the cogs turned in her head. “Oh, _that_ Alex.”

Bernie rolled her eyes in reply. “We’re just friends now. She had a meeting at St James’ for a possible locum position. She’s been thinking about moving back down south again.”

“Oh? That’s great news. And it’ll definitely be easier to keep in touch with your ‘friend,’” Serena quirked an eyebrow, a knowing glint in her eyes, “if she’s just fifteen minutes away.”

“Serena, it’s not what you’re...” Bernie started to protest before trailing off at the stern look on Serena’s face.  

“Bernie, I’m being sincere, I promise. This, what we do day in and out,” Serena waved a hand around the room, “is not the be all and end all.”  

“Pot calling the kettle black. You work more overtime than anyone else,” Bernie replied sceptically.

“Possibly. But that’s not what I meant,” Serena countered immediately. “The point is…” She paused, searching for the right words.

Bernie stood and took two steps towards Serena. She rested a hip on the edge of the desk before answering. “What is the point, Ms Campbell?”

The smile on Serena’s face was wide, when she answered, if perhaps a little painted on. “I know how all-consuming the job can be. If there’s one thing I’ve learned, it’s that you never turn away an opportunity when it presents itself. Just look at me and Robbie.”

“Yes, well, we can’t all be so lucky.” Bernie shifted a little uncomfortably, hoping her expression didn’t betray her lack of sincerity. “And it must be nice for you that he and Jason get on well.”

Serena hesitated before nodding. She had decided in the end, that moving into a new house would be too much of a change for Jason all at once, especially when he was going to have to get used to Robbie’s presence in his daily routine as well. The logical answer was for Robbie to move in with them. He had begrudgingly agreed but only after extracting a promise from Serena that they would consider the prospect of moving, a little further down the line.

“As well as can be expected. Jason’s coping remarkably well considering how little he likes change.”

A pause hung in the air and Bernie sensed from Serena’s expression that there was possibly something more she was going to add. Bernie had her mouth open to ask the question when Serena’s mobile rang, breaking the moment. She picked it up and Bernie could have sworn she saw her thumb hover for a moment before pressing the answer button and lifting the phone up to her ear.

“Robbie, darling...”

Bernie watched as the corners of Serena’s lips turned upwards to mirror the tone of her voice but, unless she was imagining it, Bernie was certain the sentiment hadn’t quite reached Serena’s eyes. She was so lost in her thoughts that it was moments later before she realised Serena was staring back at her. Bernie chastised herself for being caught gawping and hurried to her feet, before heading back onto the ward.

It was all Alex’s fault for putting ideas into her head.

* * *

“By the way, I read in a news article online yesterday that unicorns do exist. They found one in the North Pole next to Santa’s workshop. ”

Bernie nodded distractedly, fingers fiddling with the tumbler in front of her. “Yes, that’s nice.”

It had been a couple of weeks since their last meeting, and Alex was in town for a couple of days signing the paperwork for a flat near her new job. They’d taken the opportunity to grab a drink before she had to head back to Bolton to finish out the last of her of old contract up there.

Alex rolled her eyes before jabbing Bernie’s  side with an elbow causing her to twist away with a yelp. One hand grasped onto the edge of the bar to keep her balance on the stool while the other rubbed the spot Alex’s elbow had impacted a moment ago.

“Oi, what’s that for?”

“You’ve not been listening to a single word I’ve been saying.”

The embarrassed flush on her face didn’t stop Bernie from trying to look indignant. “I have.”

“Prove it. What was I saying?” Alex raised an eyebrow.

Bernie screwed the corner of her mouth thoughtfully. “Let’s see. Your new job at St James’, is starting next week. You got an invitation for drinks with the Director of Medicine, and I agree - she was hitting on you, not just being polite. And,” she paused, a smug grin on her face, “it would be far more likely they would live in a more temperate climate. Unicorns, I mean.”

“Fine, you’ve been listening,” Alex grumbled. “You just seem distracted.” She nodded at the barely touched tumbler of whisky.

“Just been thinking.”

“About?” Alex immediately changed her mind and pressed on. “No, wait, let me guess. Serena?”

The nervous shift in Bernie’s posture and her sudden interest in the coaster her drink sat on was all the confirmation she needed.

“Why does that not surprise me?” Alex teased. “Every conversation we’d had over the past two weeks has been Serena this or Serena that. I never thought I’d live to see Bernie Wolfe mooning over a girl.”

Bernie spluttered and coughed before swallowing her sip of whisky. “You’re imagining things.”

Alex ignored her and continued her observation. “And from the way you’ve described that boyfriend of hers, Ronnie-”

“Robbie,” Bernie corrected her before resuming her study of her drink.

Alex sighed impatiently. “Whatever his name is, he sounds like a proper twat. You could take him down in an instant, Bern. No competition at all.”

Bernie gave Alex an exasperated look and was about to tell her to be serious for a moment when she thought back to one of their earlier conversations about Serena. Robbie had been on the phone, complaining yet again about Jason - why did it have to be cottage pie every Monday night? - and her voice had grown hard as she told him that he could make his own dinner or eat out if he had an issue with their dinner routine. The resultant bluster from the other end of the line practically started a row, in spite of the fact Bernie was in the office, before Serena finally hung up and slammed her phone back onto her desk.

“It’s not as simple as that.” It was pointless denying what was becoming increasingly obvious, not with Alex, anyway. “I don’t even know if she’s… I mean, she’s straight and even if she wasn’t, I’m not sure I’m ready for-”  

Alex held up a hand to stop Bernie’s nervous ramble. “I’m not suggesting dragging her into the nearest supply cupboard for a snog. Why don’t you start by asking her out for a drink? Now, here.”

“What?” Bernie stared at Alex, as if she had grown an extra head.

Alex answered with a shrug. “Sounds like she could do with a friend to vent to. Or,” she continued, slipping off her stool and reached for her coat. “You might get lucky and she’ll need a shoulder to lean on as well.”

Bernie gave her a confused look. “Where are you going?”

Alex patted her coat pocket and grinned. “I have a drinks date to confirm and besides, you don’t want me cramping your style.” She leaned over and gave Bernie a kiss on the cheek before gathering her bag. “Go carpe that diem, Ms Wolfe.”

She watched as Alex disappeared out the door before turning back to her drink. Bernie took a large sip and reached into her bag, pulling out her mobile. Her fingers found Serena’s number quickly and she hesitated, unconvinced that her voice would work properly just now. A quick flick through the screens and she found herself typing out a text message instead, asking if Serena was up for coming out for a drink.

A beep sounded almost immediately.

_I’d love to, but I can’t. Jason’s away at Alan’s and I have to be here tonight._

Bernie pushed away the feeling of disappointment while typing her reply.

_Is everything all right?_

She could see the grey dots moving as Serena typed her answer.

_Fine. I just need to stay in tonight._

Her already low regard for Robbie dropped another notch. Bernie was about to resign herself to the situation and reply with a goodnight when a message from Alex flashed at the top of her screen.

_Have you asked her??_

_Yes. But she can’t come out._

_Why?_

_Robbie won’t let her._

_What??!!_

Bernie smiled as the single word was followed by a series of eye-rolling emoticons.

_I know, right?_

_The man’s a complete twat-faced clunge._

She frowned at the last word. It was unfamiliar but the sentiment was clear. Bernie made a mental note to ask Alex what it meant later. She started typing a response, encouraged by Alex’s colourful description.

 _I understand that some women prefer a_  
_penis but why_ _she had to choose one_  
_that’s_ _attached to an impersonation_  
_of a potato is baffling. He doesn’t even_  
_try to be nice to_   _Jason._

A jolt to her shoulder made her lose her grip and the phone clattered onto the surface of the bar. The shoulder responsible for it was attached to a man collecting a large order from the bartender and he apologised profusely while balancing the full tray of drinks. Bernie gave him a reassuring nod and picked her phone up again. The messaging screen had closed in the process and she sighed as she retyped her message before hitting send. She was about to take another sip of her drink when the phone beeped signalling a message from Alex.

_Bern, you still there?_

Bernie scrolled back to check if her message hadn’t sent, finding nothing but Alex’s last reply. It wasn’t possible. She had definitely sent it. Perhaps the app needed refreshing, she concluded, closing and reopening it with a quick swipe on the screen. The usual list of names and conversations attached to them appeared but it was Serena’s instead of Alex’s name at the top of the list.

Confusion quickly grew into sinking feeling of horror. She paused nervously before tapping on Serena’s name.

Oh shit.

Her rant, now seared into her memory, stared back at her from the bottom of the screen. Any hope that it might have gotten lost in the ether disappeared when Bernie noted, with great dismay that it had been tagged delivered and read. Her heart thudded in her chest as she weighed her options. A panic stricken instinctive reaction would be to type out a grovelling apology and beg for forgiveness.

But was there a chance that she could avoid that level of embarrassment by pretending she was talking about someone else? Bernie looked at her message again and sighed. There wasn’t a chance. Not with the mention of Jason included. She stared at the screen waiting for familiar grey dots signalling a reply being composed, but the thread was silent.

No, she needed to apologize to Serena in person to clear the air. If there was any hope of them remaining friends. Bernie flicked despondently back to her conversation with Alex, her finger tapping quickly across the screen.

_Yes. Guess who’s just fucked up Kandahar style?_

* * *

“You can do this. Just explain to her that it was an accident. Muscle spasm of the abductor…” Bernie paused, trying to think of the word she was looking for before shaking her head. It wasn’t important and she was talking to herself. She had screwed up royally and she doubted that Serena would be impressed enough by her ability to recite Grey’s Anatomy to ignore her mistake.

She steeled herself and touched her passcard onto the scanner. The doors to the ward opened with a buzz. It was quiet, she noted with dismay. This meant that Serena was more than likely in the office. And they’d possibly have to spend the rest of the morning sitting across from each other working on paperwork and patient files.

_Fuck._

Her hand reached into her coat pocket, finding a mostly empty packet of cigarettes at the bottom of it. She fiddled with it nervously. Perhaps there was time for a quick fag to calm her nerves before she had to face the music. Bernie glanced round the ward as she walked briskly towards the nearest stairwell. It’d give her a brief reprieve to compose her apology.

* * *

The metal door squeaked as she nudged it open with her shoulder and Bernie was immediately glad she was still wearing her coat, feeling the chill immediately. She pulled the cardboard packet out of her pocket and extracted a cigarette, placing it between her lips as she rummaged for the lighter.

“Busted,” a voice called out from the low ledge bordering the water tank.

Bernie turned towards it and her eyes widened. Serena smiled back and patted the concrete next to where she was sitting in invitation.

“I haven’t lit it yet,” Bernie mumbled weakly as she approached, her heart pounding furiously and her mind suddenly blank. The apology she had been composing for the past twelve hours had disappeared completely now that they were face to face.

“I won’t tell on you if you share,” Serena answered, nodding at the packet in Bernie’s hand.

Bernie handed over the packet and the lighter, watching as Serena lit it up in a smooth, experienced motion.

“I didn’t know that you smoked.” She leaned forward slightly, accepting Serena’s offer to light her fag.

Serena took a long drag of her cigarette, letting the smoke drift out from the corner of her mouth. “Gave up ages ago but I still do get the occasional urge. Even though I know it’s bad for me.” She paused and held Bernie’s gaze.

“Well, I’m hardly in a position to criticise.” Bernie twirled the glowing cylinder between her thumb and forefinger.

Serena shook her head. “It’s not criticism when it comes from the right place. Constructive feedback would be a more accurate description.”

They shared a look and Bernie knew that the conversation had moved beyond the health implications of smoking.  She took a deep breath and spoke. “Serena, about last night-”

“Robbie and I broke up.”

The words were spoken nonchalantly, as if Serena was telling her about what she had for dinner.

“What...I mean, oh god, please tell me this doesn’t have anything with what I sent you. It was a mistake, I swear-”

A hand covered and stilled hers, which was fidgeting and picking at the lapels of her coat.

“No. It had been a long time coming. And you’re right. He’s not nice to Jason at all. Family always comes first so I threw him out.”

A rush of relief and joy washed through her as she gave Serena a solemn look of understanding, conscious of being considerate to her friend’s feelings, even though her insides were doing high fives and fist pumps.

Serena caught the smile in Bernie’s eyes and chuckled. “You’re also right about the rest of your colourful description.”

“Ah, yes.” Bernie’s face turned a deep shade of beetroot. “I might have had a bit too much to drink when I typed that.”

“Well, a drunk tongue speaks a sober heart.” Serena patted her hand before squeezing it tight. “Besides, I’m starting to think that you have the right idea after all.” She nudged herself off the ledge and pulled Bernie along, their hands still linked.

“Oh?” Bernie allowed herself to be pulled along as Serena led them back towards the exit.

Serena nodded. “Men are overrated. Perhaps a trip to Lesbos is just the thing I need. Know anyone who might want to come along?”

Bernie gulped and blinked. There was a glint of mischief as Serena grinned at the look on her friend’s face, but was there a hint of something more? Their eyes lingered for a beat longer than usual. Bernie blinked again, once, twice and yes, there it was. Serena had been staring at her lips. Bernie smiled and arched an eyebrow. “I might have someone in mind. Drinks at Albie’s after work?”

Serena’s eyes sparkled with curiosity. “You’re on.” Her voice lowered to a purr. “I’ll even buy the first round.”


End file.
